A traffic matrix (also referred to as a demand matrix or traffic demand matrix) describes traffic flows that enter, traverse, and leave a network. Each demand is a single traffic matrix entry that identifies the amount of traffic that enters the network at one point and leaves the network at another point. While traffic matrices are essential to network operators, they often have accuracy issues.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.